Mio caro Sanzo
by lirin90
Summary: Pioggia,una lettera e una morte questi sono tutti gli elementi per inziare a raccontare questa storia drammatica...


"**MIO**" **caro Sanzo**

Piove

Ho sempre odiato la pioggia

Mi fa venire in mente la morte del mio maestro

" Mio padre"

morto per salvare la vita ad uno come me

Ma adesso ho perso per la seconda volta

la mia ragione di vita

non capisco ancora perché

invece di stare qui seduto

in questa stanza fredda e buia a fare stupidi esami di coscienza

non la faccia veramente finita...

basterebbe poco per riuscirci

prendere la mia pistola puntarla alla tempia

e sparare...

Ma non ci riesco forse per paura, forse per vigliaccheria

Forse per esaudire l'ultimo desiderio della persona morta tra le mie braccia

Adesso sto fumando la mia ennesima sigaretta

Stanco della mia schifosissima vita

Ecco.......

di nuovo nella mia mente si susseguono le scene

di quel "MALEDETTO" giorno

------------------------FLASH BACK DI SANZO-------------------

Come ogni giorno i saiyuki boys si stavano dirigendo verso ovest, erano appena arrivati in un

villaggio.

In quest'ultimo regnava qualcosa di strano che Hakkai non riusciva a spiegarsi...

Hakkai- mh?

Goku- Cosa c'è Hakkai? qualcosa non va?

Hakkai- eh? no... voi non avvertite qualcosa di diverso, di strano in questo posto?

Gojyo- ma cosa stai dicendo? mi sembri strano!

Sanzo- tse!

Hakkai- non ti preoccupare Gojyo me lo sarò immaginato.

Goku- Dai Hakkai non ci pensare... anzi andiamo a mangiare sto morendo di fame!

Hakkai- Si Goku, forse hai ragione O

FRUSH

Un rumore come di qualcuno che si nascondeva dietro un cespuglio, Hakkai lo avvertì e si girò...

vide in lontananza una persona completamente incappucciata che li stava guardando... il demone

dagli occhi di giada decise di fare finta di nulla.

finalmente una locanda, l'unico problema era che c'erano solamente due doppie libere

I ragazzi si accontentarono, Hakkai andò a dormire con Gojyo mentre Sanzo con Goku.

Era ormai sera e tutti si riunirono nelle proprie stanze

------------STANZA DI SANZO E GOKU----------------------

Sanzo- _tse! mi ritrovo a dormire nella stessa stanza della scimmia... tutta colpa di Gojyo che non voleva Goku tra i piedi! da qualche tempo mi sento a disagio a stare troppo vicino alla saru...... no non può essere, dalla morte del mio maestro non ho avuto legami con nessuno non capisco perché li dovrei avere proprio adesso!_

Goku- a cosa stai pensando sanzo?

Sanzo- ehm... i miei pensieri non sono cose che ti devono interessare.

Goku- uffa... va bene... senti ti da fastidio se mi metto a scrivere una cosa?

Sanzo- no

Goku allora apre la borsa dei suoi vestiti prende una carta da lettera e comincia a scrivere qualcosa.

Sanzo- che stai scrivendo?

Goku- °° non ti posso dire quello che sto scrivendo...

Con un filo di voce Goku disse - Non ne avrei il coraggio

Sanzo sentì quello che Goku aveva detto ma fece finta di niente- dammi subito qual pezzo di carta!

Goku- No... per favore Sanzooo

Sanzo- tse! fa come ti pare, vado a dormire se osi svegliarmi ti ammazzo!

Goku- _Ecco si è arrabbiato ma non potevo permettergli di leggere quello che stavo scrivendo. Meno male che non ha insistito.... ahhhhh che sonno..._

Sanzo- _Chissà perché ha detto che non ne avrebbe avuto il coraggio? Bo... tse! a me che interessa poi!!!_

Ma anche se Sanzo diceva che non gli interessava nel suo cuore c'era una vocina che diceva

l'opposto...

Sanzo- _Tse! la scimmia si è addormentata guardandolo così mi accorgo che Goku è davvero un bel ragazzo... ehehehehehehe!!!!! ma cosa mi passa per la testa oggi e da stamattina che penso cose strane riguardo a Goku... Aspetta un attimo quello stupido ha lasciato incustodito il foglietto su cui stava scrivendo, potrei dargli una letta... ma no infondo cosa mi può interessare delle stupidaggini scritte da una scimmia..._

Sanzo allora si rimise a dormire ma la curiosità fu troppo forte

Sanzo- _Solo una letta veloce veloce!_

Quando il bonzo arrivò vicino al letto di Goku si accorse che si era sbagliato, non c'era traccia

del foglietto...

Sanzo- _dopotutto non è poi così stupido! -- andiamo a dormire..._

Dopo qualche ora i raggi del sole illuminarono la stanza di Goku e Sanzo... il primo a svegliarsi,

perché infastidito dalla luce, fu il ragazzo dagli occhi d'orati.

Goku si giro verso il letto di Sanzo...

Goku- è bellissimo quando dorme... quanto vorrei che mi amasse almeno la metà di quanto lo ami

io.

Dopo qualche minuto si svegliò anche Sanzo.

Goku- buon giorno Sanzo! dormito bene?

Sanzo- tse! scendiamo che è tardi...

Goku- evviva si mangia...

Dopo essersi vestiti i due ragazzi andarono nella stanza da pranzo dell'albergo... li ad aspettarli

c'erano Gojyo e Hakkai...

Goku- Buon giorno Hakkai!

Hakkai- buon giorno a voi!

Gojyo- di buon ora!!!! c'e l'avete fatta a scendere non è che stavate facendo qualcosa di proibi...

Sanzo punta la sua pistola alla tempia di Gojyo

Sanzo- ti pesa tanto vivere!

Gojyo- nooooo! senti scimmia ti sei scordato di salutarmi?

Goku- Ah è vero... Buon giorno Kappa!

Gojyo- Cosa hai detto???

SDENG SDONG

Sanzo- zitti ho vi ammazzo!

Mentre Sanzo leggeva il giornale, Gojyo litigava con Goku che a sua volta si stava abbuffando e

Hakkai beveva una tazza di tè, una ragazza si avvicina al tavolo di quella comitiva un po' strana...

Questa ragazza era molto bella aveva lungi capelli neri e due occhi color cristallo molto tristi.

Hakkai- in cosa possiamo aiutarla signorina?

Ragazza- voi siete il gruppo di Sanzo non e vero?

Hakkai- be si, perché le interessa saperlo?

Ragazza- mi serve il vostro aiuto...io mi chiamo Yoko Yoshino

Hakkai- in cosa dovremmo aiutarla? si spieghi meglio!!!

Yoko- adesso non posso parlare, possiamo incontrarci tra venti minuti a questo indirizzo? è casa mia.

Yoko da ad Hakkai un foglio con su scritto l'indirizzo... e allontanandosi disse queste ultime parole...

Yoko- per favore venite è una questione di vita o di morte!

Un Hakkai perplesso si girò verso Sanzo- che facciamo?

Sanzo- facciamo come ci ha detto non sento niente di malvagio provenire da quella ragazza...

Gojyo- Evviva così potrò anche chiedergli se vuole uscire con me... ha detto di chiamarsi Yoko è proprio un bel nome!!!

SDENG

Sanzo- possibile che pensi solo a quello razza di Kappa erotico???

Gojyo- sei proprio uno scocciatore Sanzo...

Hakkai- su... smettetela l'appuntamento è tra 20 minuti sbrighiamoci ho faremo tardi.

Goku- ok! andiamo

Scortati da Hakkai i quattro si diressero verso la casa di Yoko

Hakkai- ecco siamo arrivati la casa deve essere questa.

La porta indicata da Hakkai era tutta bianca con alcuni rilievi decorativi a forma di fiore.

Gojyo- Non ci resta altro che bussare.

TOC TOC

La porta si spalancò, era stata appena aperta da una Yoko sorridente.

Yoko- Sono felice che siate venuti! accomodatevi vi devo parlare di una cosa molto importante...

Senza obbiettare nulla Goku, Sanzo, Gojyo ed Hakkai si diressero all'interno dell'abitazione e si

sedettero su un divano molto grande di colore blu, Yoko si sedette,invece, davanti a loro su una

poltroncina marrone.

Hakkai- allora in che cosa la posiamo aiutarla Yoko?

Yoko- Vi spio da quando siete arrivati nel villaggio...

Hakkai- allora era lei quella persona incappucciata che l'altro giorno ho visto nascondersi tra i

cespugli?

Yoko- Si, ero io... scusate ma dovevo accertarmi che foste veramnte voi! In questo villaggio è successo qualcosa di orribile! Dovete sapere che tutti i suoi abitanti

sono sotto il controllo di un potente demone "Kazoe"! Se uno di noi dovesse parlare verrebbe

sicuramente ucciso.

Goku- Come mai allora c'è lo stai raccontando?

Yoko- perché io non sono sotto il controllo di questo demone... quando Kazoe prese il controllo

delle anime degli abitanti del villaggio io non c'ero sono arrivata dopo... e quindi mi sono salvata...

Sanzo- Se quello che dici è vero come mai siamo ancora vivi??? Gli abitanti del villaggio avrebbero

potuto benissimo avvelenare i nostri cibi o bevande...

Yoko- Perché Kazoe non si era ancora accorto del vostro arrivo nel villaggio e io vi sto mettendo in

guardia proprio per questo!

Sanzo- Che vuoi che facciamo allora?

Yoko- dovete eliminare questo abominio!

Sanzo- Non dirai mica sul serio... noi non siamo i paladini della giustizia.

Yoko- Ormai e troppo tardi per dire questo, Kazoe adesso sa di voi!

Sanzo- Cosa? e tu come fai a saperlo qualche minuto fa hai detto il contrario!

Yoko- Lo so perché ogni mattina alle10,00 precise gli scagnozzi di Kazoe fanno un viaggio di

perlustrazione nel villaggio... credo vi abbiamo notati! E poi non ho mai detto il contrario, nella frase di prima avevo detto che non si "era" ancora accorto di voi!

Sanzo- tse! e noi c'è ne andremo comunque! come hai fatto a nasconderti da "questi" scagnozzi e a non farti scoprire?

Yoko- non devi sottovalutare le arti magiche del demone in questione, non può uccidervi senza uscire dalla grotta in cui vive ma avrà sicuramente provveduto a fare qualche sortilegio per impedirvi di lasciare questo posto. Nessuno si è accorto della mia lucidità, sono riuscita a nasconderla...

Goku- Dove si trova questo demone?

Yoko- A est da qui nella grotta Aka...

Goku- non ti preoccupare Yoko riusciremo a salvare il tuo villaggio...

Yoko- E meglio che andiate all'attacco domani mattina prima delle 10,00 e mi raccomando fino a quel momento non vi dovete fidare di nessuno! Non bevete e mangiate niente... Ecco a voi delle scorte di cibo e di acqua...Buona fortuna!

Goku- Grazie!

------------------LA SERA NELL'ALBERGO-------------

Sanzo- _Tse! guarda in quale guaio dovevamo capitare non solo non possiamo lasciare il villaggio prima di aver ucciso quel demone ma mi ritrovo a dormire per due notti di seguito nella stessa stanza della saru... Adesso si sta facendo la doccia.... Kami-sama! a scordato l'accappatoio sul letto... spero non gli venga l'insana idea di uscire nudo dal bagno per venirlo a prendere!_

Goku- _Cavolo! ho scordato l'accappatoio di là... non posso uscire di qui nudo è andare nell'altra stanza come se niente fosse °° mi vergognerei troppo!_

Goku- ehm...m SANZO!

Sanzo- SI?

Goku- Mi potresti portare il mio accappatoio in bagno? Sai l'ho dimenticato sul letto!

Sanzo decise di divertirsi un po' e provocò Goku- Beh! perché lo chiedi a me? vieni prenditelo da solo!

Goku- Ma Sanzo!

Sanzo- cosa c'è ancora...

Goku- io...io sono nudo °°

Sanzo- che ti vergogni? mica è la prima volta che ti vedo nudo!

Goku- _devo dire che ha ragione ma adesso i miei sentimenti nei confronti di Sanzo sono diversi... che faccio... beee... vado... dopotutto me l'ha detto lui!_

Goku- beh! allora vengo...

Sanzo- _Kami-sama! ma sono stupido o cosa? perché mi sono messo in testa di far uscire nuda la scimmia da quel bagno..._

Sanzo corse verso l'accappatoio di Goku pregando di fare in tempo a portarglielo, intanto la scimmia

stava aprendo la porta per uscire dal bagno... Sanzo che si trovava davanti la porta cadde sopra di

Goku...

Sanzo- °°

Goku-°°

Sanzo era rimasto come paralizzato da quella posizione non riusciva nemmeno a muoversi... Fu il

ragazzino dagli occhi d'orati a rompere il silenzio.

Goku- ehm °° San..n...zo p...p....potresti levarti per favore? mi sento in imbarazzo

Sanzo-_ Non riesco a muovermi da questa posizione ridicola mi sento come catturato da Goku!_

il corpo di Sanzo si mosse da solo... le labbra del bonzo catturarono quelle di Goku in un caldo

bacio... Goku rimase senza parole, decise di contraccambiare il bacio del bonzo...

Sanzo- _Devo fermarmi sto perdendo il controllo...ma non ci riesco il mio corpo si muove da solo... io dopotutto provo un sentimento più grande dell'amicizia nei confronti di Goku, No non devo assolutamente pensare a questo! l'ho promesso alla morte del mio maestro "Komyo Sanzo" ..._

Goku- _O dio mio! Sanzo mi ha appena baciato non so cosa stia succedendo ma... ma sono felice!_

Goku- Sanzo?

Sanzo- _Adesso come giustifico il mio insano comportamento? io ho un immensa voglia di fare sesso con Goku... ma... ma... A diavolo tutto!_

Sanzo mise il suo dito indice sulla bocca di Goku- Shhhhh!

Il monaco a quel punto prende Goku in braccio e lo stende sul letto...incomincia a baciarlo con

passione, la lingua del bonzo stava iniziando una battaglia con quella della saru, una battaglia che non avrebbe avuto nè vincitori né vinti. I due amanti si staccarono dal bacio per riprendere fiato... Sanzo aveva iniziato a leccare tutto il corpo di Goku partendo dai capezzoli ormai turgidi ed eretti fino ad arrivare all'inguine che ormai era al massimo dell'erezione... Goku emetteva gemiti su gemiti, Sanzo catturò nuovamente le labbra carnose della saru mentre con una mano cominciò a toccare il sesso di Goku...

Quest'ultimo allora si staccò in modo brusco dal bacio del bonzo per emettere un gemito più forte

degli altri...

Goku- Ahhhh!!!! San...

Sanzo a quel punto prese nella sua bocca tutto il membro del suo amante e incominciò a muoversi a

ritmi regolati... Goku non c'è la faceva più sapeva soltanto che sarebbe "venuto" in breve tempo...

Goku- San..zo!!!ahhh...!!!

Goku vennè nella bocca del suo padrone... poi la stanza cadde nel silenzio.

Goku ancora stremato dal suo orgasmo- Senti sanzo...

Sanzo- sta zitto! neanche io so quello che mi sta succedendo!

Goku- ma che ha capito volevo dirti che sei troppo vestito per i miei gusti...

Sanzo allora si levò la veste sacerdotale e il top nero rimanendo solamente con i pantaloni

Sanzo- ti va bene adesso?

Goku- fammi pensare...

A quel punto la saru si avvicinò a Sanzo e lo stese sul letto, mentre lo baciava cominciò ad aprirgli

la zip dei pantaloni

Goku- togliteli!

Sanzo si levò quegli ingombranti pantaloni insieme agli slip... Goku vedendo per la prima volta il suo

sole completamente nudo si senti ubriaco della sua bellezza.

Il monaco deciso ad arrivare fino in fondo si stese sul piccolo corpo di Goku

Sanzo- scimmia apri le gambe

Goku obbedì al suo sole

Sanzo- adesso sentirai un po' di dolore ma se vuoi che smetta dimmelo

Sanzo introdusse prima uno , poi due ed infine tre dita in goku che stava gemendo dal dolore, poi le

dita fecero spazio a qualcosa di più grande e caldo.

Goku- AHHHHHHH!!!!

Goku scoppiò in un grido di dolore e dai suoi bellissimi occhi cominciarono a scendere calde lacrime

salate che Sanzo scacciò leccandole.

Sanzo- vuoi che smetta?

Goku fece un cenno di no con la testa

Goku-_Anche se fa male devo pensare che io e Sanzo adesso siamo una cosa sola... Sicuramente sta facendo l'amore con me solo per un suo piacere personale e quindi domani tornerà tutto come prima... ma a me basterà il ricordo di questa notte per sperare che il mio sole mi voglia almeno un po' di bene..._

Sanzo dette una spinta molto forte ed entrò completamente in Goku che cominciò a sentire piacere in

Quella intrusione... dopo qualche minuto anche Sanzo vennè.

I due amanti esausti caddero nelle braccia di Morfeo.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ecco la mattina, erano circa le 6,30 e il bonzo si svegliò. Appena gli venne in mente quello che era

successo la sera prima girò subito il suo sguardo verso l'esserino che dormiva a suo fianco ancora

profondamente addormentato.

Sanzo- _Sono stato proprio uno stupido! come ho fatto a perdere il controllo con la scimmia, adesso se gli dico che è stato uno sbaglio soffrirà ancora di più... Cazzo! si sta svegliando... io non posso stare con Goku devo mantenere la mia promessa..._

Goku- Giorno Sanzo! dormito bene?

Goku- _però potrebbe essere che io piaccia a Sanzo... no, adesso sicuramente mi dirà che è stato solo uno sbaglio fare sesso con me! Comunque mi sono ripromesso che non avrei pianto qualunque fosse stata la sua decisione finale..._

Sanzo- Senti Goku volevo parlarti riguardo a ieri sera... non so che mi sia preso, so solo che questo rapporto deve essere rotto immediatamente.

Goku- lo immaginavo

Sanzo- eh?

Goku- lo sapevo che avresti detto così e quindi mi ero già preparato psicologicamente... non importa se non stiamo insieme a me basta starti vicino e quello che è successo ieri sera è stato uno dei migliori regali che tu mi potessi fare!

Sanzo si alza dal letto e si veste sotto gli occhi della scimmia- tse! Sbrigati a vestirti! abbiamo una missione da compiere!

Sanzo stava per uscire dalla stanza

Goku- Senti Sanzo?

Sanzo- si?

Goku- tu mi vuoi anche solamente un po' di bene?

Solo un piccolo suono uscì dalle labbra di Sanzo, un suono impercettibile, ma che venne sentito dalle

orecchie da demone di Goku...

Sanzo- si

Le labbra di Goku si aprirono in un grandissimo sorriso, per una solo volta il suo sole era riuscito a

renderlo felice!

-------------------------------------

Erano le 7,00 e Sanzo & Co. si stavano dirigendo a est del villaggio verso la grotta Aka.

Hakkai- Siamo arrivati da qui si può vedere già la grotta...

Goku- è vero! è quella lì giusto Hakkai?

Hakkai- si Goku

Sanzo- muoviamoci che non ho tempo da perdere!

I quattro scesero dalla jeep che divenne Hakuryu, il dolce draghetto bianco.

Hakkai- la dentro è completamente buio, Gojyo hai portato la torcia?

Gojyo- si eccola

Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo ed Hakkai si addentrarono in quella galleria stretta e fredda.

--------------------------------------------------

Goku- Uffa! è da più di un'ora che camminiamo qua dentro, sto morendo di fame!

SDENG

Sanzo- vuoi smetterla di lamentarti stupida scimmia petulante!!!!!!

Goku- Sanzoo mi hai fatto male

????- Che scenetta divertente... siete proprio degli stupidi, venire così nella tana del lupo.

Sanzo- Chi sei? parla maledetto

????- prova ad indovinare?

Sanzo- tse! KAZOE

Kazoe- bravo bravo! per essere qui qualcuno vi ha dovuto parlare di me, quelli a cui ho rubato l'anima non possono essere, sapete sono tutti sotto il mio controllo... allora chi vi ha detto di questo posto?

Hakkai- non siamo tenuti a rispondere... adesso ci faccia il piacere di stare zitto e venga fuori per affrontarci

Kazoe- non c'era bisogno di chiedere!

Improvvisamente la grotta si illuminò e comparve Kazoe, un essere mostruoso, alto due metri,

Magro, con la pelle verdastra e due orecchie da demone lunghissime, aveva due fessure come occhi, si due fessure iniettati di sangue.

Gojyo- O dio mio! da dove sei uscito fuori tu?

Goku- Ma è mostruoso...

Sanzo- sbrighiamoci ad eliminarlo ho altro a cui pensare

Kazoe era un avversario abbastanza forte, dopo aver messo K.O. Hakkai e Gojyo, fu preso alla

sprovvista da Goku.

Goku- questo è il colpo di grazia! ahhhhhhh

Kazoe venne infilzato dal Nyoibò. Il demone ormai sconfitto, sfortunatamente, prima di dissolversi lanciò il suo ultimo attacco verso Sanzo, che si era distratto.

Goku- SANZO!

Goku corse verso il suo sole, verso la sua luce, verso la cosa per lui più importante, verso...verso Sanzo...

si mise senza neanche pensarci tra Sanzo e l'onda lanciata da Kazoe.

Sanzo- Gokuuuuu!!!!!!

BUIO

FREDDO

SOLITUDINE

Sanzo- Goku per l'amor di dio apri gli occhi, GOKU!

Goku- Sa..n..z...o

Sanzo- Goku, sei vivo! cosa ti è saltato in mente... aspetta vado a chiamare Hakkai, sarà sicuramente da qualche parte qui in torno

Goku- no Sanzo, n..on lasciarmi s..olo

Sanzo- ma morirai dissanguato!

Goku- Non importa rimani qui per favore

Sanzo-.......-

Goku- S..a..nzo

Sanzo- mh?

Goku- Tu non farai mai sciocchezze come quella di ucciderti vero?

Sanzo- Cosa?

Goku- insomma non ti ucciderai mai... se io dovessi lasciarci le penne?

Sanzo- non dire niente scimmia!

Goku- Sanzo

Sanzo- che vuoi ancora?

Goku- Di..diventa più sin..sincero con te stesso!

Sanzo- tu stai delirando!

Goku- Non ti uccidere mai e diventa più sincero con te stesso...promettimelo! cough cough

Sanzo- fermo non ti sforzare

Goku- promettimelo!

Sanzo- si va bene

Goku- grazie... lo sai, non avrei mai immaginato che sarebbe finita così...

Sanzo- ma che stai dicendo? non è finita, non dire sciocchezze!

Goku- ti amo...

Sanzo- non fare scherzi Goku... Apri gli occhi!

Hakkai intanto si stava avvicinando dopo essere riuscito a trovare Sanzo.

Hakkai- Sanzo finalmente ti ho trovato! Cosa è successo?

Sanzo- guarisci Goku! sta per morire.. sbrigati DANNAZIONE!

Hakkai si avvicinò al corpo del ragazzino e allungò le sue mani sulla ferita ma...

Sanzo- perché ti sei fermato? SBRIGATI GUARISCILO!

Hakkai comincio a piangere- mi dispiace ma non c'è più battito...

Intanto Gojyo si stava avvicinando ai tre e sentì queste ultime parole...

Gojyo- Cosa? Scimmia!

Sanzo cominciò a scuotere il ragazzo dagli occhi d'orati...che non mostrava nessun segno di vita...

Sanzo- GOKU SVEGLIATI! SCIMMIA HO DETTO DI SVEGLIARTI! NO

----------------FINE FLASH BACK DI SANZO--------------

Ormai niente

può farmi tornare come prima

mi sento uno straccio

perché tutti quanti si sacrificano per me?

Non lo capisco proprio

La luce si è spenta

non ho più uno scopo nella vita...

Eppure...

continuo a vivere

infondo gliel'ho promesso!

mh? quella è la sua borsa

pensavo di aver buttato via ogni sua cosa

cos'è questo?

non può essere

------------------------------------------------------

_Sanzo- che stai scrivendo?_

_Goku- °° non ti posso dire quello che sto scrivendo... _

_Con un filo di voce Goku disse - Non ne avrei il coraggio_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

Ma questa è una lettera

_**"Mio" **caro Sanzo,_

_Per me sei la cosa più importante, ma so che non riuscirò mai a parlarti di questi miei sentimenti un po' per la paura della tua risposta un po' perché non riuscirei a trovare le parole giuste quindi ho deciso di scrivere questa lettera, che tu non avrai mai, per sfogarmi._

_Mi hai liberato da una prigionia lunga 500 anni e per questo io ti considero mio ed unico sole, sei venuto da me sentendo la mia insistente voce, quel giorno quando mi hai chiesto perché ti stavo chiamando io ho risposto che non era vero: Bugiardo!_

_anche se non avevo nessun nome da invocare, nel mio cuore chiamavo qualcuno, qualcuno che non sapevo chi fosse, qualcuno a cui volevo bene, poi sei venuto te!_

_Anche se non ho ricordi della mia vita precedente, del mio passato ho come l'impressione di conoscerti da sempre ancor prima che mi liberasti. Se non sbaglio questo te lo avevo già detto a choan quando ero più piccolo._

_Quando piove e ti isoli da tutto quello che ti circonda io soffro moltissimo, cercò di risollevarti il morale ma poi va sempre a finire che te la prendi con me dicendomi cose cattive, in quei momenti sto proprio male._

_Comunque anche se hai un carattere freddo e severo, a me piaci così._

_Prima sei stato un padre, poi una sorta di fratello maggiore e poi un amico, ma adesso...adesso il sentimento che provo per te è chiarissimo..._

_TI AMO SANZO!_

_Goku_

Dopo aver letto queste ultime parole, sul foglio della lettera caddero calde lacrime salate, lacrime

versate per la seconda volta in tutta la vita!

_Goku- diventa più sincero con te stesso!_

Sanzo cadde sulle ginocchia piangendo...dando sfogo a tutta la sua tristezza e amarezza...

Sanzo-.... Ti amo anch'io baka saru!-

FINE


End file.
